Story of Gohan: Namek's Destruction
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: A story following an A/U DBZ tme line where Gohan is not half human, but half Dragian, a race that predates Majin Buu and has been thought to be extinct until now. Follow Gohan as he utilizes his powers to battle evil. Goes to end of Frieza arc. Told in first person following Gohan.


**Chapter 1: Meeting with Uncle? Gohan's rage unleashed!**

 _A/N: I have already sorta written this story, but it did not go as planned so I am now rewriting it. If you have any questions feel free to PM me as I am back to writing this story now._

* * *

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out of the little stone house we lived in. I was in a little blue gi with my family symbol 'son' in the middle.

"Bye honey, be good!" My mom, Chichi, yelled, she then scowled and looked towards my dad, "Goku, you watch him around Roshi, I already agreed to let him train with you, so this is my choice!" She yelled.

"Alright Chichi, I promise, no dirty magazines for him." My dad said with a laugh. He turned to me, "Let's go Gohan, to Master Roshi's house!"

"Yay!" I jumped onto my dad's back.

"Nimbus!" My dad yelled, after a few seconds a cloud flew towards us and hovered just above the ground, apparently only people with a pure heart could ride it. Me and my dad hopped on without problem.

"Let's go Nimbus!" I yelled, pointing my finger into the sky and grabbing on to my dad's leg, laughing as the cloud took off at the speed of sound. "Weee!" I screamed as the cloud flew, flying over the mountain we lived on. We soon left the mountain and flew over a large plain area, we were so high up that the houses looked like little dots. After a few minutes of that, we reached the ocean and began to slow down.

"Gohan, let's sit." My dad told me.

"Alright daddy." I smiled and sat cross legged on the cloud.

"We're going to met my friends, one of them is my teacher, master Muten Roshi, but just call him Master Roshi, he's a big pervert, so if you see any magazines laying around, just go around them, alright?"

"Okay, I promise daddy." I said.

We soon arrived at the island, hopping off the cloud, which zoomed away shortly after. "Hey guys." My dad waved to his friends, there was a girl with blue hair, a short bald man wearing the same clothes as my dad, a tall bald man with a green half gi on, a mime, an old man with a turtle shell on, a man with long black hair and a scar on his eye, and a turtle.

"Hey Goku!" The blue haired girl said cheerfully.

"Goku, it's been a while!" The bald man said.

"Goku, come to visit finally, who's that?" The old man said, pointing at me.

"This is Gohan, he's my son." My dad said proudly, I began smiling.

I'm Son Gohan, I'm four years old and I train with my daddy a lot so I'm super strong." I said.

"I bet you are, I'm Krillin." The bald man, Krillin, said, "Goku, when were you gonna tell us you had a kid?"

My dad scratched the back of his head, "Umm, I don't know, whenever it came up?"

"I'm Bulma" The blue haired lady, Bulma smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, I've been friends with your dad for a long time."

"I'm Muten Roshi, I trained your father long ago, back when he was near your age." Master Roshi said, "And the turtle over there is Turtle, my friend for over one hundred years now."

"Woah, you're so old mister." I said, bewildered.

"I'm Tien, and this is Chiaotzu." The tall bald man said, introducing himself and the mime looking man.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yamcha." The man with long black hair shook my hand, "You've got a good grip kid, bet you're pretty strong."

"Yea, daddy says I can fight in the tournament next year if I keep training." I said.

For the next few hours, we all talked and ate food, it was a lot of fun, but then a tall man with long hair, all the way to the bottom of his back, showed up.

"Kakarot, we need to talk." The man said.

"Sorry there is no Kakarot here, so please leave." My dad stood up to the man.

"Did you hit your head you idiot, you are Kakarot!" The man yelled at my dad.

"I'm Goku!"

No, you are Kakarot, a Saiyan warrior!" The man yelled back, "And I am Raditz, your brother!"

"I'm Goku, an earthling!" My dad yelled back.

Raditz calmed down, "No, Kakarot, you are a Saiyan, you were sent here to eradicate this planet of all life so we could sell it. I am Raditz your brother, also a Saiyan, so, because we are family, I will offer you a deal, bring one hundred bodies to the plains area fifty kilometres west of here in twenty four hours, and I will spare the lives of everyone on this planet, if you don't, everyone will die."

"My daddy's not a murderer!" I yelled at my uncle.

"Oh, a halfling, I'll take you to ensure your father complies." Raditz said, walking towards me, I got into a stance and attacked the man, jumping up and kicking him in the jaw, he grabbed me and threw me down.

"That's my son!" My dad ran at the man, punching him in the gut, shattering the armour in that spot.

"That hurt Kakarot!" Raditz slapped my father away, the force of the strike plowing him through the sand.

"Let's go guys!" Krillin yelled, him, Yamcha, and Tien attacked Raditz from three sides, getting in a few good strikes.

"Enough!" Raditz yelled, shooting ki from around his body, sending the three warriors flying.

"Kaa, Mee, Haa, Mee" Master Roshi was in a strange stance, his hands by his hips in a cupping motion, a blue orb of ki growing in between them, "HAAAA!" Roshi yelled, shooting the blue beam at Raditz, the blast smashing into him, sending the Saiyan flying.

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz threw a purple ball of ki at Master Roshi, knocking the old man out. "Now, I'll be taking the brat." Raditz grabbed me and flew off.

* * *

A few hours later, I felt my dad and another strong energy arrive. 'I gotta get out of this pod!' I thought, before I had awoken, Raditz had put me inside a pod that I couldn't figure out how to open. I began punching the red glass covering, but it was to no avail. I felt a strong power, and then my dad's energy went really low, but so did Raditz's, the anger I felt pushed me over the edge, I easily smashed the glass and looked towards where the fight had happened, I saw my dad lying there, dead, my uncle next to him, and a tall green man with antenna standing across from them, his arm outstretched and two fingers pointing in the direction of my dad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed at the man, who looked at me.

"I killed them." He said.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY DADDY!" I screamed, causing the ground around me to crack.

"I had to, I guess you're Gohan, your father asked me to train you for the Saiyans that will be arriving in a little under a year, but I wanna test you first." The man said, then he dashed at me, "So bring it!" I dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach, then I tried to punch him but he kneed me in the face, sending me flying. "you're alright I guess, but I'll make you better, we have a whole year, so we'll be leaving now, and you will address me as master Piccolo." Piccolo picked me up and flew off.

"Let me GO!" I shouted, releasing a burst of ki to break Piccolo's grip, "I will not go train with you, I will kill you!" I floated in the air next to Piccolo, looking the demon in the eyes, I put both my hands above my head, gathering ki, "Masenko!" I chanted, the yellow ki forming a ball, I stretched out my hands towards Piccolo, the ball became a beam that flew towards him, "HAA!" I shouted as the beam flew.

"Not good enough brat." Piccolo said as he shot a burst of ki at my Masenko, the two attacks canceling each other out. "Not yet anyways." He appeared behind me and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to spit out blood.

"Kaa, mee, haa, mee, HAA!" I heard Krillin's voice as a blue beam flew towards Piccolo, who kicked off me and dodged it. "Leave Gohan alone." Krillin flew up to face Piccolo, "I'll train Gohan, you stay away." The bald monk looked the green demon in the eyes, not backing down from the confrontation.

"Krillin, it's ok, I don't want you to get hurt." I said, standing up, "I'll go train with Piccolo, but you guys should train as well." Gohan said.

"The Saiyans coming put this one to shame, apparently the weaker one is ten times the power of Raditz, Goku needs to be revived in one year's time, he's training in other world." Piccolo said.

"Fine." Krillin conceded, turning around, "But you're telling Chichi that you're taking Gohan."

"Fine by me." Piccolo said.

"Mr. Piccolo, my mom is really scary." I warned.

"Let's just go tell your mom." The Namekian growled, flying upwards.

"NIMBUS!" I shouted, calling the yellow cloud so that I could follow Piccolo.

* * *

 _So that's the first chapter of the rewrite, I hope you liked it._

 _ **POWER LEVELS**_

 **Gohan: 325 (1631 - Angry)**

 **Goku: 416**

 **Raditz: 1200**

 **Piccolo: 408**

 **Krillin: 206**

 **Tien: 250**

 **Yamcha: 177**

 **Chiaotzu: 167**

 **Roshi: 129**


End file.
